The present invention refers to a lighting fixture, and in particular to a ceiling fixture which is suspended from a ceiling above a working area for illuminating a workplace and is of a type having two fixture parts spaced from each other in longitudinal direction and including at least one fluorescent lamp.
A lighting fixture of this type is known for example from German patent specification DE-OS 33 01 277 which includes a housing with an outlet opening in a central area thereof. Light rays radiate through the top side and impinge upon the ceiling of the room to thereby create an indirect diffuse illumination of the surroundings. In addition to the central outlet opening, the lighting fixture also includes two outlet openings which are spaced from each other in longitudinal direction of the housing and open toward the bottom side of the fixture. These outlet openings at the bottom of the lighting fixture have guide elements, e.g. in form of a louver, by which direct light is downwardly emitted from the lateral ends of the fixture in opposition to each other so that the working area is illuminated through obliquely incident light from the sides of the lighting fixture.